Plaid Tuxedo (character)
Basic Stats Species: Subconian Height: 5’10” Weight: about 145 lb Age: Timeless Appearance Plaid Tuxedo is well known for his thick, lush brown afro. He wears a purple jacket over a white T-shirt, red pants, black shoes, and white gloves. He has a black moustache, along with black eyes, although his eyes have been known to glow purple on occasion, particularly when he is unleashing vast amounts of Funk. He is humanoid in appearance, with a round-ish face. He wears a shiny yellow cape from time to time. Abilities Plaid Tuxedo can harness what is known as the Funk, or Funk Energy. Funk is usually generated from some form of instrument or sound device, such as a guitar or his own voice. The Funk can have many different effects, including changes to the environment and other “magical” changes, and can also be used offensively as a wave of bright purple light that gives the victim simultaneous sensations of burning, freezing, and desire to dance awkwardly. The Funk has been used to heal, induce rain, move boulders, cause minor earthquakes, inspire creativity, and force people to dance endlessly. Plaid is able to play any musical instrument with fantastic skill, and is also skilled at dancing. He also has the following list of powers, which is shared by all Subconian deities: · Can sense the thoughts and emotions of people pertaining to his realm (in his specific case, he can read your mind for any creative or musical ideas) · Can implant thoughts or ideas pertaining to his realm · Can dissolve into a mist of the color of his energy (purple) and rematerialize at will · Cannot actually be killed, though a death blow will dispel him into mist until he can manage to reform Also, like all Subconians, he weakens as he gets farther outside his realm. The less creative or exciting and more businesslike or boring an atmosphere he is in, the less strength he can manage from his energy. In extreme cases, such as solitary confinement, he may dissolve into mist as though killed. Bio Plaid Tuxedo is the manifestation of mankind’s creative intuition. Since the dawn of their civilization, when he was born, he has been forming ideas in the minds of people to help them advance. He hand-crafted the world’s first drum under the guise of a native, as a gift to humanity, then taught them how to play it. At about 1000 years after the birth of society, Plaid Tuxedo began to grow hostile against his twin brother, Monochrome Jacket, the manifestation of mankind’s discipline and logic. Their realms began to clash, and the two, once friends, departed from each other, seldom speaking and never mentioning their relation. Both of them nearly entirely stopped venturing into the human world, instead remaining in Subcon, one of the kingdoms in the World of Dreams. Since they could no longer directly help the humans to advance in their realms, they began influencing them through dreams. In the era of the Greeks, powerful gods were created in the minds of the humans. These gods began to be represented in Subcon as well, with temples being built in their names. Although Plaid Tuxedo was not directly characterized in one of the gods, the one named Apollo came remarkably close. Plaid claimed Apollo as his patron deity, which started a trend among the other Subconian deities to choose their own representative gods. Monochrome Jacket did not follow this trend. The Enlightenment and Industrial Revolution occurred around the same time as Plaid’s choice to get back out into the human world more often. In the 1950’s, Subcon was overrun by a giant frog named Wart, who proclaimed himself king over the entire nation. He caused various forms of havoc among the inhabitants, including an imprisonment and planned genocide of a powerful race of fairies known as the Subcon. Wart was overthrown by an Italian plumber who managed to travel to the capital of Subcon from the human world, leaving the country with no king. Plaid Tuxedo seized the opportunity and took the crown, becoming Subcon’s second king. He restored balance to the entire country, freeing the fairies, and proceeded to rule it to present day. For an unknown reason, the 1970s have stuck to Tuxedo more than any other era. Category:Characters Category:Plaid Tuxedo